Brand New Day
by BlueEyedWolf82
Summary: If you had a chance to change the past, would you?
1. Chapter 1

**Brand New Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters they belong to Joss Whedon.**

**Authors note:** Not comic compliant and AU. This is my first time writing a fuffy fanfic, so feel free to give me advice if you see any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

"I think ya killed me B," Faith said breathlessly after collapsing on the bed next to her.

"You're not so bad yourself," Buffy said as she cuddled up to Faith.

It had surprised her when she found out how much of a cuddler Faith was when they started dating, she didn't know if Faith would have been if she was in a relationship with anyone else or if it was just with her. Buffy liked to think it was just her.

After defeating The First, the Scoobies had relocated to Cleveland to watch the Hellmouth. They had started up a school for the training of new slayers and watchers. Buffy and Faith were both charged with training the slayers.

After a few weeks of being thrown together and arguing about how to train the slayers, they realized nothing would work if they couldn't get along. Therefore, they locked themselves up Buffy's room for a day to hash out their turbulent past. That day helped them understand each other better; the past was forgiven but not forgotten.

Afterwards they got along better and eventually became good friends. They still argued, but more playfully and not escalating to physical fighting anymore.

Months of being friends eventually brought out another change to their relationship. Buffy started noticing Faith in a new light. One she was sure was there the whole time knowing the other slayer, but one she was in denial about until they became friends.

Buffy had realized she had fallen for Faith. Had fallen for her hard.

She had panicked at first, not knowing what to do or how to act around Faith with her revelation about her feeling without seeming like an idiot.

She went to Willow looking for advice about her newly discovered feeling for Faith, expecting Will to be shocked, but hopefully helpful. However Willow was the one that surprised her when she said, "Took you long enough to finally figure it out."

"What do you mean finally?" Buffy questioned.

"Yeah, you've been in love with her for years," Willow answered.

"Really, has it been that noticeable?"

"Not to everyone, I just know you better than most people," Willow said.

"Oh, so what do you think I should do, do you think Faith feels the same way? I mean she wouldn't object to sex cause come on its _Faith._But I want more than that, but she doesn't do relationships, and if I asked her out she would probably laugh at me and I'd be mortified and—" She was cut off by Willow saying, "Whoa slow down, I thought I was babble girl."

"Oh, sorry," Buffy said sheepishly.

"Its fine," Willow said smiling. "You really do have it bad for her."

"Yes, I really do." Buffy said shyly.

"Well, I think you should go for it and ask her out, because I think you're the only person who hasn't noticed that Faith is in love with you," Willow said.

"In love with me?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Yes, in love with you, you really haven't noticed how she looks at you, and how she acts around you?"

"No I haven't," Buffy said. "So you really think I should ask her out, and she will say yes?"

"Yes, you should and she will."

Taking Willow's advice she had asked Faith out the next day and to her surprise Faith said yes. A year later and they are still together.

Buffy looked past Faith at the clock and when she saw the time told Faith, "As much as I'd like to continue laying here we need to get dressed for patrol."

"But we still have hours left till we need to patrol," Faith said.

"Look at the time."

"Whoa we've been up here longer than I thought, damn I'm good," Faith said smugly.

"And conceited too," Buffy quipped.

"But you know it's true," Faith said smiling.

"Yes, you are good," she said while leaning in to kiss Faith.

When she pulled back she said, "But now it's time to get up and dressed, Faith."

"Okay, okay I'm getting up," Faith complained while getting out of the bed.

"So where are we headed tonight, B?" Faith asked, pulling a shirt over her head causing the question to come out slightly muffled.

"Will said there was some strange demony activity the last few nights going on in a park, and wanted us to check it out before sending in a team to take them out," she said while bending to lace her shoes.

"'Kay, you taking the scythe?" Faith questioned, putting on her jacket. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt to be cautious," she said.

"Let's get going then," Faith said moving towards the door.

She and Faith were concealed in an alley, overlooking the park the demons were gathered in.

The demons were around six feet tall each, covered in spikes, and a blackish purple color. There was about ten of them moving around acting like guards, while five where in a circle chanting in a language she didn't understand.

"What do you think their doing?" Buffy asked quietly as to not be heard by the demons.

"Dunno, but I doubt it's anything good."

"We need to get a team in to stop them," Buffy said watching them.

"Yeah, well we don't have enough time for that, we have to take them out _now_," Faith said as they saw a portal start to open up in the middle of the chanting demons.

"I'll go right, you go left, and we will meet in the middle, be careful," Buffy said urgently.

"Back at'cha, B" Faith answered.

With that they both burst into action, they ran towards the guard and took out the first few quickly by surprise. Buffy killing them with the scythe and Faith using the sword she brought along. When the other demons noticed them they charged, trying to delay them from getting to the portal.

She and Faith managed to kill the guards, but not before the portal was complete and the casters started going through it.

In the heat of the moment Faith took chase and killed one before it got through, however she missed the one on the side and it took the chance to tackle her, taking her through the portal.

"Faith!" Buffy shouted, while running towards the rapidly diminishing portal, taking a leap she dove through the portal after Faith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brand New Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Joss Whedon**

Chapter 2

When she hit the ground Faith rolled to get on top of the demon that tackled her. When she was free of the demons weight she stood and swung her sword, the demon that was rising was decapitated by her swing.

Just as the demon was dying a form came out of the portal next to her, when the form finally emerged Faith found Buffy standing in front of her as the portal closed.

Before she could say anything she heard the sound of a crossbow being cocked, ready for shooting. Looking to her left Faith saw a sight that left her stunned to silence.

She saw Xander, younger with no eye-patch and pointing a crossbow at her and Buffy, while a young Willow wearing a fuzzy sweater struggled to get hers loaded. However, the really shocking part was seeing a younger version of herself, in tight leathers, and Buffy, wearing a skirt and heels, in front of her in fighting stances.

It seems like the portal had dropped them in a Sunnydale graveyard in the middle of the night. And by the looks of things sometime in the past, by the way the town wasn't some giant hole in the ground. The fact that there was now two of her and B in the same place was a giant flashing neon sign too. _'At least we didn't land in some Hell dimension,' _Faith thought, _'although this definitely isn't normal.'_

"Ooookay, wasn't really expecting to see _this _when I came through," Faith heard her girlfriend say behind her. Faith slowly nodded in agreement.

"Who are you? And where did that portal come from?" the younger Buffy demanded.

"Well, I'm Faith, that's B, and if I had to guess that portal just dumped us here from the future," she pointed out sarcastically.

"That's not possible," young Xander exclaimed, "it's not possible right, Will?"

"A-anything could be possible on a Hellmouth, and you know that does kinda look like Buffy and Faith, if they were you know older, and carrying pointy weapons and just came out of a port-"

"I don't care what they say, they must be lyin'," young Faith said, right before charging in to attack.

Faith dropped her sword not wanting to _seriously_ hurt her, and dodged the first incoming punch. On the second punch she caught her wrist and twisted it behind her mini-me's back while kicking her legs out from under her. This caused her to land flat on her face with Faith straddling her back, not letting up on her are so she couldn't get up.

"Whoa! Everybody calm down!" she heard her girlfriend shout, trying to stop the situation from escalating further. "Let's just talk about this and try figuring out what's going on here."

"Let Faith go first, then we will see about talking," mini B answered, looking about ready to join into the fight. "Hey, she attacked first, I was just defending myself," Faith said irritated. "And she'll just attack again if I let her up."

"Faith if she lets you up don't attack," young Buffy said. "No way, I'm going to kick her ass!" young Faith protested, while struggling to get out of her hold. "Faith! Just do what I told you and let's try figuring this out non-violently."

"Fine, but if they turn around and kill us I'm blaming you," the other Faith said, clearly not liking the idea, but stopped struggling anyway. Letting her go and quickly getting out of the way, Faith watched as her mini-me jumped up to her feet and slowly started backing away from her.

"Okay, now what?" Faith asked, warily watching her younger self.

"I-I think we should go to Giles, he might be able to help," Willow hesitantly suggested.

"Great idea Red, better than just standing around staring at each other all night," Faith said.

"I agree, where is Giles right now?" her girlfriend asked.

"Probably at home, doing watcher-y stuff," mini B said.

"Let's get going then," Xander said starting toward Giles place with Willow in tow. "You guys follow them, so we can watch you, make sure you don't run off on us now," young Faith told them.

Just as she was opening her mouth to reply Buffy told her, "Just go along with it for now Faith, we don't need to start fighting again."

"Fine," she said, bending down to get her sword before following after Xand and Red. The other Buffy and Faith following behind them.

"So, do you really think we're in the past?" B whispered to her. "It seems like the only think that makes sense don't ya think, B?"

"Yeah, but this is seriously wigging me out here, Faith." Buffy said. Faith reached over and grabbed her hand, "Don't worry B, we will figure this out. Just remember you're not alone here, you have me," she told her, smiling to reassure her. Buffy squeezed her hand, as a silent thank you, and continued walking feeling slightly better. Faith kept holding her hand, despite knowing the mini-me's could see them. _'Let them think whatever they want about it,'_ she thought to herself.

Shortly, they found themselves outside Giles's place, the light inside was on, a good indication that he was still awake. Xander knocked on the door, after a moment the door opened to reveal Giles; clearly they had interrupted him in the middle of reading the book he brought with him to the door.

"Ah, kid's, what brings you here this late? Did something happ-" he started concerned, and then interrupted himself when he saw her and Buffy. "Oh, dear lord," he said shocked.

"Hey, G-man good to see you," Faith quipped, smirking.

He silently stepped to the side to let them all in, staring between her, Buffy, and the mini's.

"I take it this is why you are all here?" he asked.

"Yes, we ran across them on patrol, they came out of portal and claim to be me and Faith," the younger Buffy told him. "I see," he said, taking his glasses off to polish them. "Well, come sit down everyone."

After everyone moved further in the apartment and found a place to sit Giles asked Buffy, "Can you tell me how you two have come to be here?"

"We were supposed to be scouting some unusual demon activity, but when Faith saw that they were doing some kind of ritual thing we decided that we didn't have enough time to call back up so we intervened." Buffy started explain. "We didn't stop them in time from opening a portal and one tackled Faith through, the portal started to disappear so I jumped in after her, and here we are."

"The portal you went through seems to be why you are here. I'll need you to describe the demons so I can research what kind of ritual was used, and I need to know where you two were before going through the portal," Giles said.

"Okay, will do, just one question for you first," Buffy said, "What's the date?"

"It is November, 14, 1998," he answered.

"We were in Cleveland when we came through the portal, on November, 14, 2004," Buffy stated.


End file.
